Hands Of Gold
by wolflion9
Summary: Aranna Stark, first daughter of Lord Eddard Stark and Catelyn Stark, was considered to be the northern beauty resembling her aunt. She had everything she ever wished for, with a beautiful family and loving father. But winter came and the pack of wolves were seperated. They said a lone wolf never survives. She was a lone wolf too, who captured the roaring lion.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Jaime Lannister:**

He was the considered to be the dishonorable man in the Seven Kingdoms. They called him the Lion of Lannister before his face and cursed him as Kingslayer behind him. He was hated for one kindness that he had done to the people of Kingslanding and respected for nothing he had ever done to a girl, Lord Eddard Stark's daughter.

He was resented and despised by Lord Stark for the oath he broke. All he wanted as a boy was to be a knight who was admired by people and return home to the woman who he loved the most. But all he got was a name to shame him and a woman who he can never claim as his own, to the people. Everything changed when he became a prisoner to this girl, Aranna Stark. _He knew he would eventually betray her to choose his family._

**Aranna Stark:**

She was the perfect daughter in her parent's eyes. Trained in courtly manners who spoke polite words and swung her swords with her brother which was considered as her valour. The Northerners appreciated for her valour and honor. But it was not all of it. She had wildness and darkness to be ruthless which was never seen by anyone.

Will her life change when she comes to face her demons straight? Will she ever be accepted as the same as before? Will the darkness creep in and let her consume the whole of her? She got hold of the prized Lannister in her hands and all she wanted was to return to her family whole and safe. _She wished to kill him every single night and with him next to her, the darkness creeped more easily._

**Author's Note:**

I have written a fanfic for Jaime Lannister and I had tried to make a very better redemption arc for him as I really love to play around in his mind. I don't own any characters other than my OC Aranna Stark, first-born daughter of Ned Stark, twin to Robb Stark.

If some of you have followed my old stories, I have removed it for the fact that I had moved away a lot from the characters original nature and this time I am trying to keep up with how GRRM has projected it. Some of my story follow the plot of book and some the show. But I would love to hear from the readers opinions and reviews as I really want to not to mess up this story.

Please give a star and comment as you enjoy and I want to hear from you guys as that would be my only motivation. And after watching season 8, I guess most of us feel Jaime, Tyrion and other major characters were killed literally and scriptually. I will promise to write better with your support. Please don't forget to communicate with me guys..


	2. Lady Aranna Stark

Lady Aranna Stark

_**ARANNA**_

They stood in line and her grip on the reins of her horse was very light. All the three, counted at once and when the countdown was over, she pressed her calves on the horse's body and it started running. She turned her head to her right and found Robb, at the same level. And on her left, Jon was also at the same level. She looked forward with a smile and lifted herself up from the horse and gave pressure to her calves. Her horse, Thunder, ran for her touch of her legs and her breath. She focused on the target and called her horse aloud. And that was the cue for Thunder, he rode steadily with speed, tearing the cold air that spreaded on her face. When she reached the target, Ara slowed her horse down. She touched the black hair of Thunder to calm it. She turned her horse back to find Robb and Jon reaching the target.

She let out a big laugh and circled them both as they reached. Her horse neighed raising its front legs before them. "What is it this time?", Jon asked broodingly, over the fact that they both had lost to her. Whoever won could ask of the other two, anything they want. And since ages, Ara had got all the rewards that she wanted from them. Her brothers still came for the race hoping to defeat her one day.

"Wine.. Not those piss that you both drink. I want Dornish..", she said straightening her posture on the horseback.

"Really..? Last time you drank wine, you barged into our chambers and cried for hours to make you get married to Ser Arthur Dayne.. who is dead and slain by our father", Robb teased her.

She remembered that embarassing night when she did that. And that was not the worst past, it was how her brothers asked questions, so she could be easily mocked for the next whole year. And they really had not forgot it still. She was ashamed by her stupor but she didn't want to show that infront of them. "Perhaps.. This time it will be Ser Barristan Selmy.. I don't care.. I won and I want the dornish wine secretly and safely come to my chamber tonight..", she replied.

Robb and Jon laughed and scowled at the mere suggestion of the Ser Barristan's name. Robb said, "This time we both will accompany you in your chamber. Or you might go to Father's solar and beg him to bring Ser Arthur back from the dead.. or worse you will ask him to get Ser Barristan's hand.."

"You both are not my brothers..", she yelled and chased Robb. They laughed aloud as they rode back to the castle. She gave the reins to the castle boy and ran very fast to reach her chamber. She was wearing knee length shirt, square cut jacket and riding breeches. She took a quick hot bath and changed herself into a proper lady's dress, combed her hair till it shone and ran to the Great Hall to see Mother. She slowed her pace down abruptly, as she entered the hall, where mother was speaking with the Steward Vayon Poole. She really didn't want Mother to find out that she went for a ride, which would end up in hours of classes. Mother gave her a pointed look and measured her from head to toe.

"You went for a ride..", Mother said composing herself with raised eyebrows. Usually Mother would be very angry at these extra activites of her, but for the first time Ara felt very calmed by the gaze of her mother. She looked at herself to recheck as to how Mother figured it out, in the first place.

"It is not your dress.. It is your eyes.. It is always guilty..", Mother said and reached near her with a smile playing up her lips.

"I am done with the Septa, Mother.. I have a lot to do.. Maester Luwin and I are checking on the toad poison today.. It is rarest of the poison. Please for this one day..", she begged sweetly hoping Mother would give up.

"The Septas are not actually for grown woman like you. Yet, I had to make her, train and teach you for two more years than expected. Now, even she is not ready to continue. So, you can do what you wish for. But, I want you to follow what you had learned so far, graciously..", Mother warned sweetly.

It was indeed a surprising information for her, as she never thought that Mother would ever dismiss the Septa. Now, she had more freedom than she had ever imagined in her life. She grinned ear to ear and ran out to the door of Great Hall and she heard her Mother's voice calling out her name. She stopped immediately and walked like a proper lady should walk. As soon as she came out of Mother's sight, she ran towards Maester Luwin's chamber to check on the posionous toad that she had collected from the woods a day before.

They both extracted the poison from its body and stored it in a small vial. The toad croaked inside the glass container and she bought the container close to her eyes to look at that beautiful creature. Its skin was smooth and soft with bright yellow and red colours to attract its preys. If the poison entered the blood stream, it would make men spurt blood out from their mouth and kill them instantly. How could one small beautiful toad could contain so much poison in it?

She took her metal vial that she had hung around her neck and poured some of the poison into it. This was her sample that the Maester would allow her to keep for helping him find all these creatures from the woods. It was her trophy where she collected poisons over the years since she had started collecting thousands of spiders, snakes, toads, scorpions.

"Will this toad's poison really be useful in treatment?", she asked in wonder as this was the first time she had found this type of toad.

"It will.. This will be the medicine for heart arrest. There is a book in Citadel about all these poisons as treatment..", Maester said as he wrote down the parchment of the details.

"It is a wonder, that the same poison which could kill a man would even treat him..", she exclaimed.

"Indeed.. In the Dorne, there are princes who even intake a small amount of this poison everyday to make their body resistant to any type of poison. These are war tactics used in olden days just in case if any one tried to use poison against them..", Maester replied touching his chain of metal that he had hung around his neck.

"War tactics..?", she asked raising her brows. Something hit her mind and she asked immediately, "Wouldn't it be easy to kill everyone in war with just poison then..?"

Maester laughed for that but he shook his head and said politely, "You can't inspire men to follow you in war, if you use poison to kill your enemies. War is won by bravery not by poison. And just this toad poison will not be enough to kill hundreds of men. You need to have a mixture of all the thousands of creatures that you had collected over the years. It will be strong and toxic enough to kill your enemies.."

Maester said and folded the parchment to hand it over her. He continued, "Had you been a boy, you would have ruled the Seven Kingdoms.. with all this intriguing quest of yours in war tactics.."

She smiled and took the parchment to read all the details he had written in that. Once the Maester moved to the door her heart sank deep as she pulled the metal vile that she had collected over the years with thousands of poisons stored in it. She couldn't stop pondering over the fact what she was having a weapon in her neck that could even kill an army.

She smiled lightly and took a drop of that toad poison to her tongue. If the Princes of Dorne used it for resistance then why shouldn't she?

_**ROBB**_

They both stood infront of the door with the wine flagon and waited for her to open the door. As she opened, she snatched the flagon from his hand before letting them in. She had this odd sense, even in decorating her room. There were chests of potions arranged in cupboard.

"Is this a real Dornish wine?", she questioned in doubt as she filled the three goblets she had held.

"I went to Dorne by myself and got it.. So, I am pretty sure it is the Dornish red wine..", Jon mocked her.

Robb laughed at that and she sipped the wine slowly to enjoy the taste of it. Robb and Ara were twins and Ara was born just half an hour after Robb. She had the Stark colours, with black hair and grey eyes matching it with Jon's, more than Robb's.

His sister was his other half and they both lived as a single soul. Robb could easily feel if something was in her mind. And he could sense the fear from his sister. It was for the fear of getting married and leaving Winterfell. She was different from Sansa and Arya. She was the best sword. They three had practiced in the castle walls since they were babes. But Mother restricted it, as Ara grew up. Ara being father's favourite, he allowed her to do it, only if she learned everything whatever the Septa taught.

She would struggle learning both. She was meant to be only raising sword, giving her needle was a cruelty. Now she could do both, only sword better than needle. She could never dance for songs but could move her body efficiently and tactically for any sword risen. Out of all, it was Maester Luwin who loved her more. His sister had this amazing follyness to fill her head with whatever the Maester does in healing. She would go and sit with him for hours and learn. Sometimes, she would go into the woods to collect some filth and come back happily.

Whatever she learned in healing would help Robb and Jon, when they both got cut terribly. She would love to experiment on them both. She learned stitching the wound through them both. And sooner she started treating many in the castle. Mother would scold her for that, but she never listened. She would help any injured and she had the heart for it.

One day, she collected some purple flowers and got rashes all over her hand. It was father who laughed knowing it. He would always say her _You have the wolf blood.. _

"It has been two goblets.. Come on now.. What is it?", Robb disturbed the silence.

"Am I to be married to Theon?", she questioned in sadness. Jon spurted the wine the moment he heard her say that. Robb raised his brows looking at his sister. Jon and Robb looked at each other and started laughing aloud, at the mere suggestion of her mind.

"Do you want to marry, Theon?", Jon asked mockingly.

"I will kill myself, instead of seeing you with Theon..", Robb ended not even able to think his beautiful sister with that Greyjoy.

"Are you both mad?.. It is not what I want.. I want love.. just like you both. But no one is going to let me stay here and fall in love with a man. Father is considering some of his bannermen's son. Theon is a possibility as he is the heir to the Krakens. I am worried..", Ara yelled and ended making long face.

The brothers looked at each other and realized her fear. "Father would never give you to Theon..", Jon assured. She was trying to accept his words in hopelessness.

"In the last feast, it was Harrion Karstark who danced with you courting you..", Robb commented. "Probably it is a Karstark or the Umber.. never a Greyjoy..", Robb assured again.

She nodded her head and sipped more of her wine. "You are right. But I didn't feel much connected with them. I want something more..", Ara commented.

"You want more..? Look at me. I didn't even find a girl to look at me in the last feast..", Jon brooded slowly.

"What do you mean by no one looked at you?.. Five of the ladies were fawning and giggling over your looks. You brooded too much to even notice them..", Ara said and Jon's face dropped.

"You both are imbeciles, brothers. There were many ladies who rooted for you both in the last feast. But you both were stupid enough to be good hosts and walked the Great Hall straight as an arrow. I don't think either of you will get married to anyone..", she laughed heavily.

Robb parted his mouth and cursed slowly, "You are going to wait for Ser Arthur Dayne forever.. and live here with me in Winterfell till you die.."

They three laughed violently and drank the rest of the wine in the flagon speaking about swords and lances. After a while, when only silence filled the chamber, Ara looked at Robb with dark gray eyes and asked in a light voice, "Will there ever be love?.. after marriage?.."

He took her hand and smiled softly. "You see Mother and Father. They both found love over the years.. You should believe in it.."

"You are just like father.. I know you will find it enough. But not me..", she replied quietly. Robb knew that long before she had to say. If it comes to choose honour or love, he would choose honour whereas Ara would choose love.

"I know..", he replied and held her hand tighter. When they were about to close their eyes, they heard Jon's voice, "I would choose love too.."

"Gods.. Jon.. For that you need to first find a woman.. How could you choose when your only option is duty..", Ara mocked immediately and Robb laughed heavily looking at his brother's long face. Jon joined the laughs sooner and shook his head as he drank some more of the wine.

_**JON**_

He stood in the court yard and saw her practice her swings with Jory. Jory was the captain of the guards but she was swinging her sword far better than him. In the end, when Jory came for landing a heavy blow, she lunged down and gave a kick in his leg. She relied on tactics more than strength and that was how she would win the fight. Jory fell down and she offered her hand to him.

It was the master-at-arms and the castellen of Winterfell, Rodrik Cassel, who had taught all the three of them. And he always appreciated Ara more than Robb and Jon. Ara was leaner in her structure and that would make anyone to underestimate her very easily. But that was her strength in victory too. She had this stupid wildness that she would experiment so many new moves to know how it would end up. Some times she got beaten up for that too. But she would never give up.

He saw Jory bleed when he had fallen down and Ara immediately held his arm tightly around for some time to stop the bleeding. No lady would ever do that to a house hold guard. But she would and never think a moment otherwise. In everyones eyes, she was perfect comprising of how a lady would behave and yet wild as a wolf. But Jon knew she could never be a proper lady and he liked her more for that. She had this amazing knowledge in healing and hunting too.

She opened her palms and the bleeding stopped. She instructed Jory to tie a clean cloth and left from that place to clean her bloody arms.

"Ara..", he called and she turned back to look at him.

She had cleaned her hands and smiled at Jon ear to ear. "How was your expedition to see the execution?", she asked mockingly.

"He died brave..", Jon said sharply.

"Yet, no one will sing his song..", she replied with her brows narrowed.

He smiled and nodded at that. She looked into his cloak to see a movement. He opened his arms and showed the two direwolves to her. She parted her mouth a little and widened her eyes seeing it.

She kept looking at the black wolf pup and took it in her hands. That was her colour. Thunder, her horse was also of that colour. Jon knew this was her pup when they found the litter. He explained the whole story as to how they found the wolf in the woods and she listened carefully. She kept rubbing the black fur of her wolf and as her pup opened its red eyes to look at it. She was mesmerized by looking at her wolf.

"Thank you, Jon", she said with a wide smile.

They both ran to the great Hall with their wolf pups to see all their siblings play and try naming theirs. It was Jon's and Ara's that was a very unique litter mate. She named hers as Shadow and they both bonded for life.


	3. The Northern Beauty

The Northern Beauty

_**JAIME**_

His red stallion was striding slowly as he had sat on the saddle in his Kingsguard armour. The North was too vast, empty and cold with no much people to be found. It stretched too long that, he realized it was bigger than all the six Kingdoms combined together. If he had a choice, he would have chosen to stay back in King's Landing, but Cersei was travelling with the children and he wouldn't want to miss that chance of being with his sister.

He looked back and saw the wheel house that Cersei was coming with. It required forty horses to pull through the roads and that made the journey more slow. At times men had to make way around the roads to help the wheel house pass through. All he wished was to be with that woman in the wheelhouse, to love her, to hold her, to laugh with her. The oaf of a King she was married to, didn't even care about her. All Robert did was to hunt and whore the whole journey North. Jaime would even give his life to be with Cersei unlike that fat King. He tried some times to go into the wheelhouse, only to be refused by Cersei saying it would not be safe.

Jaime wished things would change after they reach the castle in Winterfell. It reminded him of Ned Stark and Jaime could still see the gray eyes that looked at him in resentment and judgement seventeen years ago. He tightened his jaw remembering that long face of Ned Stark's. A sudden gush of wind made him shiver through his armour.

"You must wear a thicker cloak, brother..", Tyrion said as he rode beside him.

Jaime looked at his brother who rode in his pony with difficulty for his height. His brother might not have what a warrior must possess but he had braveness and courage of a war commander. After all, he is a Lannister. A lion is always a lion, dwarf or not.

"The North.. There is nothing to like here.. It is cold and wretched.. Why does our oaf of a good-brother needs to bring us here?"

Tyrion laughed at Jaime's comment and replied, "To offer Ned Stark the position of, hand of the King and bind the houses by blood.."

"Is it..? What would Ned Stark say of it.. I assume he would refuse both of it..", Jaime commented.

"There is a chance.. Starks never fare well in the south and Lord Stark never cared about the southern politics. And the girl is older than Joffrey. Did you hear about her?", Tyrion pondered.

Jaime heard about the Stark girl all the way since they started crossing the North. Her name was Aranna Stark, second born and first daughter for Ned Stark. Many said she was very skilled and beautiful too. All along the way they spoke about the Starks and they didn't miss the part in mentioning the girl every now and again. Everything was fine until one man pointed out she looked like the late Lyanna Stark. It was after that, the King started getting disturbed and unsettled. The most disturbed person of this news was Cersei. She started hating and despising the girl even before she met her.

"I heard about her skills. But I don't believe it.. The small folks tend to sing a song for just lifting a finger..", Jaime concluded.

"You are right.. But I am still curious to see that wild northern beauty.. I wonder what our Prince thinks about her..", Tyrion wondered in question.

"I don't think Robert will ask Ned Stark for the first daughter's hand. He feels too much attached to the memories..", Jaime responded as he was the only person who saw the King weep through his skin and go for hunt everyday, since the day he heard that the girl looked like Lyanna Stark.

"Well.. That is a shame then.. To keep such a beauty locked in this cold, dread place..", Tyrion recounted.

Jaime didn't care about the girl's beauty as much as Tyrion. He had seen Lyanna Stark in the tourney of Harrenhal when he was just a boy. He didn't consider her to be a beauty that made men go for war. She was just a wild flower. Cersei was the beautiful most woman in the Seven Kingdoms. No one could come near her beauty.. Not this girl nor any other woman.

They went into a small town near Winterfell finally to see some human faces, which he later regretted. The empty lands were far better than those grumpy, bearded faces.

_**ARANNA**_

Sansa entered her chamber holding her dress in hand. "Which dress are you planning to wear, sister?", Sansa asked in concern.

"I am confused..", she said as she looked at the cupboard before her with all the dresses.

Sansa came next to her and stood before to check everything in the cupboard. "You must choose something bright that says you are the first born daughter but not too bright to give all the attention towards you..", Sansa said sweetly.

Ara looked at her sister and they both laughed immediately. Sansa had amazing skills in being a proper lady. She was very good in stitching, very good in learning the songs, harp and dance. She even blushed and spoke sweetly. But Sansa had something more than that, she would observe a person and decide their nature with their behaviour. Ara wouldn't have survived with that Septa Mordane if Sansa was not with her. Sansa had helped in finishing her needlework when Ara had gone to the woods to collect some creatures. They both shared this amazing bond even though they were poles apart in character.

"I heard the Prince is very gallant.. Some say there could be a betrothal happening between you and him..", Sansa finished with sad eyes.

Ara could feel Sansa's worry. Her sister always wanted to marry a gallant knight or a great Lord of a big house. Since the day, the raven reached Winterfell, Sansa only spoke about the Prince. Even though Sansa was good in many things, she was just a little girl who believed in tales of gallant knights and Princes, which Ara knew was never true.

Ara touched Sansa's shoulder and said soflty, "He is younger than me.. You know my interest.. I never liked boys, Princes or not.."

Sansa blushed again and took a deep green dress from the cupboard. "You must wear this.. This will bring out your eyes colour.. Do you remember I helped you finish the needle work on this..?"

Ara nodded and as she wore the dress. Sansa helped in tying the lace behind. "The King's men are coming to the castle with knights and Kingsguards. I heard the Queen is the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms.."

"I heard too..", she replied. Ara had heard about the Queen, her twin brother and her dwarf brother. People said, the Queen as the most beautiful woman and her twin as the most attractive man. But the most intriguing information was about her other brother, Tyrion Lannister, who resembled nothing like the other two. He was a dwarf but they said he was very intelligent and humorous.

Sansa helped with Ara's hair and as she braided her dark long hairs from the sides to make a bun, Sansa said with narrowed brows, "I wish Arya was also like you.. Why did the Gods gave you both as my sisters who resembled the same, while I love you the most and hate her the most?"

"Sansa.. She is our little sister.. And she is just like me.. She loves horse riding, swinging the sword..", Ara said to convince her. Ara never understood why they both fought over everything.

"She is not like you.. You are a proper lady.. Polite and sweet.. Arya just fails at everything..", Sansa ended. Ara bent her head down knowing what Sansa said was not true. That was her facade before everyone, so she could get anything she wanted. She was the first daughter of Ned Stark and Catelyn Stark, so she was trained and prepared to learn courtly manners. But no one had seen her true nature in heart.

None in her family were like her. Father was quiet, sharp and honourable. Mother had temper but she had calm composing nature. Sansa was just like mother. Even Robb didn't have that wild darkness and thrill to touch the danger as she had. She didn't go to collect the poisonous creatures only out of curiousity, but out of the thrill that it gave to her heart.

There were times when she was in danger too. When she had tried catching those snakes and they would spit venom to blind the preys, there was this moment of thrill between life and death. She liked that more than anything. And as she grew, her anger and wildness grew too. Initially, when Mother complained about these activities to father, he would say _She is a wild wolf, Cat... You can't tame her.. Let her be, she will bloom beautifully._

And eventually mother had convinced herself that, as in exchange of letting Ara do the things she wanted, she was behaving how a lady must be. Mother even was proud of her, in showing the wilderness of the North and the courtly manners of the South. But Ara knew her nature. She was nothing of what they had thought her to be. She touched the metal vial that she had hung low below chest inside of her dress and worries started creeping in, as to how they might look at her when they actually get to know her nature. She saw Shadow, which looked back at her with deep red eyes and tilted its head. Ara was her wolf; she had the same darkness as the wolf itself.

She smiled lightly and got up from the chair. "Alright.. Now let me help you.."

She helped with Sansa's dress and brushed her auburn hair till it shone for light. She braided it as how Sansa wished and looked back into the mirror. Sansa was the most beautiful among them. With mother's auburn hair and blue Tully eyes, no one would see Ara if she walked with Sansa.

"You look beautiful, Sansa.. The Prince will definitely like you..", Ara said and smiled as they looked at each other. Ara wore the wolf pelted black cloak on herself and they both walked out of the chamber. As they reached the castle gates, she saw Robb and Theon speak amusingly at each other. Mother had made sure every one were dressed and groomed properly.

Theon came towards her and commented looking at her body. "Ah.. Finally I got to see your beauty.. Everything has grown properly..". Theon didn't observe Robb standing behind.

Robb gave one knock to Theon's head and he stumbled ahead. Ara laughed at them both. She was not shy or unused to the comments made by men. But Robb could never tolerate if any man looked at her.

"Is that needed? A lady needs a compliment..", Theon said in disbelief.

"A lady might require, yours.. Not my sister.. Get lost..", Robb yelled and Theon walked away slowly. Robb grinded his teeth in anger. She laughed again looking at Robb's anger. A small smile slipped from him hearing her laughs.

"I can't see to all of these.. Spare your brother, in the feast.. Every time feast happens my stomach churns when men come towards you..", Robb ended with displeasing tone.

"Don't worry. I don't like these fancy southerners.", she said and moved forward to stand in line along with Robb as the King's party was arriving at the gates. She looked at Jon who went on to stand behind the front line and she just couldn't comprehend Mother's hatred for her brother.

The soldiers and knights started entering in and stood alongside the castle gates. The prince rode in along with the hound, who wore a helm in the shape of hound. The Kingsguards came in and she saw a man in white cloak and armour, to remove the helm. Golden hair shone in sun light on the man and she realized it was Ser Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer. He looked very handsome and outshone all the members who were along with him. Jaime gave one look at her and twitched his lips as to insult her. She felt flustered and moved her eyes to the rest of the party.

She saw the Queen get down from her wheel house and wondered how beautiful she looked. Her golden hair, just like her brother's shone in the light and it appeared like a crown by itself. She was draped in gold and crimson colours of the Lannisters. The Queen walked forward and saw her too in angry, pointed look. Her body tingled as she felt both the brother and sister, to mock at her. Or perhaps, it was just her imagination.

Father kneeled before the King who struggled to get down from his horse. She had heard the war tales from father a thousand times. But she never dreamed the King would look like that. He was fat and heavy, with that height and weight, he loomed like a giant to her eyes. The whole house hold kneeled down along with her father. Father and the King spoke fondly with each other remembering their time as friends.

Everyone got up and the King reached near Mother and embraced her warmly. He came to Robb who was his namesake and acknowleged him. When the King came to Ara, she curtsied and said, "Your Grace..". He looked at her eyes for sometime and his own eyes teared up a little. Father observed it and came next to him to say, "She is my first daughter, Aranna Stark, Robb's twin"

The King nodded his head and looked at her deeply with sadness occupy his heart. Ara felt a pinch in her guts and felt scared for a moment. She clutched Robb's arm in desperate need of holding on to someone. It was father who observed it and touched the King's hand to make him come out of the trance.

"So, the tales are true.. You look just like her, a true northern beauty..", the King commented and said in a deep voice to father, "Take me to the crypts.. I want to pay my respects."

It was the Queen's voice that disturbed everyone. "We've been riding for a month, my love.. Surely, the dead can wait.."

The King looked back at the Queen with wrath on his face that showed the trouble in their marriage. Surely, this would only mean the Queen would hate her more. "Now..", the King bellowed.

As father moved along with the King, she looked in front to see all the eyes of the party look at her with unmoving eyes. But it was the Queen's gaze that caught her attention which had despising resentment in it. It was Robb who took her hand and wrapped her shoulder in his arm and made her walk away from there. He was always protective and she could see his eyes burn in rage. He twitched his mouth and shook his head slowly.

"That was awkward..", she ended the silence.

"Awkward? He insulted us.. We shouldn't have allowed them inside..", Robb responded in anger.

She shook her head replied him, "He remembered our aunt I assume.. Leave it, Robb.."

Father had said sometimes that she resembled her aunt Lyanna. Father never spoke about aunt anything more than that. But it was uncle Benjen who would keep repeating it every time he came from the wall to meet them all. Uncle Benjen loved her more than any of her siblings and every time he went for ranging beyond the wall, he would collect beautiful and different things. He would present all those to her when he visits Winterfell and spoiled her to the bones. She had collected, ShadowCat's tooth which was only present in the north of the Wall. She had got snow bear's fur cloak, poisonous spiders and much more unique things.

She would be very happy to recieve all those every time when uncle comes. And she was expecting her uncle's arrival more than the King's arrival. She left from there to get ready for the feast in the evening.

_**JAIME**_

The feast was arranged by the Starks and he came along with his brother to the Great Hall.

"I was worried you would leave me to the Starks alone, with your visit to the Whorehouse", Jaime said his brother.

"I wouldn't let my brother suffer alone.. Although you should try one of these Northern women.. I say you, they are really.. good..", Tyrion stretched the word with groaning that made Jaime chuckle.

They reached near the Great Hall, as they found the King's family and the Stark's family gather at the entrance. "Speaking of Northern women, as you said, our good-brother took a decision of marrying Joffrey to Ned Stark's second daughter. Even he went on to suggest Lord Stark to give that Northern Beauty's hand to his brother Renly", Tyrion commented.

Jaime didn't forget to notice how Tyrion mentioned the girl as the Northern Beauty. But the most funny part was how she would be a prospective for Renly. He knew better than others about Renly's interests, which was men, not women. And Jaime knew in his heart that Robert knew it too. Jaime laughed at the thought of it.

Even Tyrion laughed lightly and said, "Poor girl.. Such a beauty will be wasted away even if she comes south.."

Jaime shook his and grinned widely. "I don't understand why you keep saying that about her. I don't find anything different in her..", he asked Tyrion.

Jaime didn't find the girl to be any different at all. She could never match Cersei even now. Cersei was the only beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. The Lannister golden crown is no match to that girl's Stark black locks. Yet, he observed Robert behave awkwardly and fondly to her. Even his own brother had taken a liking for the girl.

Tyrion looked at her and asked Jaime, "Look at her, brother.. Look carefully and say me that you don't find her attractive.."

Jaime saw her standing behind everyone. She must have felt a need to avoid the King and his family after what happened in the morning. She had worn a deep blue dress that matched with the blue winter roses that she had adorned on her hair. She had good curves. Other than that Jaime couldn't see the beauty that men were admiring about.

"She is alone.. Come on brother.. Offer her your arms..", Tyrion ended. Jaime looked at Tyrion with his lips part.

Tyrion explained, "You are a gallant knight.. If you offer your arms, women will be happy. If I offer, they would take it as an insult.."

Jaime didn't really care about the girl but he pushed himself to walk next to her.

"May I..?", he asked and the girl looked at his eyes. She had the same Stark gray eyes. She saw his eyes for a while and accepted to hold his arms. He expected her to recite the sweet words like, _Thank you my gallant knight_. But she was very quite as they walked forward.

And he felt irritated for her attitude, the Stark cold attitude. "Lady Aranna.. What did you do that the Prince refused to walk with you?", he asked in a mocking tone.

She looked at him to catch his mockery and said, "My sister likes to go with him.."

"Are you saying me that you refused him?", Jaime asked at her with a frown and waited for her reply.

"You seem very surprised, Ser.. It is normal for ladies to refuse.. A Prince or not.. Not every girl has the same interest.. ",

Her eyes said that she didn't like much about anything with Joffrey. Although Joffrey was just his seed, he couldn't stop wondering how she could ignore Joffrey. He had the same Lannister golden hair and looked very impressive composing of both Cersei and Jaime.

Jaime wondered if she ever saw himself a different way. Women over the Seven Kingdoms would fawn over his charmness. How different she could be?

So, to know the answer he asked, "Yet, you took my arms.. What does that say about your interest, now?.." He gave a smirk at the end to make sure she catches him.

But she turned her head towards him and stared at him from head to waist and shook her head with a chuckle along her lips. There was no response by words but he caught her insult to his heart. He walked her to the table where her siblings were sitting and he pulled the chair as a nice gesture to be done to a lady.

When he was about to leave, she looked at him and said slowly, "It says more about your interest, Ser Jaime, as you were the one who offered me your arms to hold."

Jaime's jaw tightened and his mouth twitched hearing to her arrogance. He was Jaime Lannister and women would run behind him for holding his hand. Yet, this northern girl even managed to mock him for his kind gesture. It was good that she was not marrying Joffrey. Cersei would feel relaxed. He walked away immediately from that place.

When the feast started, seven courses of meals were served. Ale and wine started running down the halls and he spoke with some lords and ladies. Tyrion was missing from the hall. Jaime drank the ale in one sip and after a while, the King came down to dance for the music. Robert took Cersei in his arms and danced slowly. And Jaime couldn't stop feeling the emptiness that aroused looking at them both. It should have been him dancing with Cersei. He should hold her waist and show to the whole realm that she was his woman. They both would compliment each other in all ways. Yet, he stood there alone and empty. He took another mug of ale and drank down full to supress the suffering.

He looked all along the feast hall to see many lords and ladies dance too. At a distance he saw the Stark girl hug at a man who was clad in black. He was a member of the Night's watch. Jaime realized it was her uncle Benjen Stark who had come from the Wall. They both started dancing too, while she spoke to her uncle, with wide smiles. Everyone was happy in that feast hall and he was the only one suffering. He hated standing there and went out to take a breath of the cold wind.

He saw Tyrion speak with some of the gaurds and all the men laughed aloud. His brother had a very good sense of humor and charisma in him to make people listen.

"Tell them brother.. They are not believing my story when I walked into the brothel with honeycomb and jackass", Tyrion asked Jaime.

Jaime went near the tree and leaned on his back for support and he heard the same story again. All the men laughed over it all again. He suddenly felt someone standing before him. He saw Aranna stand there with curious eyes. Jaime was drunk and he focused his eyes clear to make sure it was her. She walked closer and looked at him with deep dark gray eyes.

Tyrion and every other men became very silent observing her presence. Tyrion walked towards her and called her, "Lady Ara.. Is everything alright..?"

But she focused her eyes again on Jaime and she bent down and moved her hands to her leg. She pulled a dagger from the strap that she had tied. The knife had a perfect handle on the either side of the hilt. It was a very sharp hunting knife. Before he realized what she was doing she spun the dagger in her fingers and it twirled around her fingers.

Jaime was very drunk and before he composed himself to take his sword, she aimed and threw the dagger and it came at his head. It happened within a second that he was not even able move away but he saw the dagger fly next to him and plunge on the tree behind. Everyone around him were only able to see it with widened eyes. It was that fast. Jaime's heart skipped a beat and he swallowed the lump that formed by his throat as he saw the dagger. There was a big, dark creature beneath that dagger. A hand came to the hilt and pulled the dagger from the tree.

Jaime looked infront to see her standing very close taking the knife which had a monstrous scorpion squirming in.

"A Kingsguard must guard himself first...", she said and walked away.

Jaime was just gathering himself and he saw his own men check all over their body to find something unnatural.

How the hell did she have that precision and speed? An inch away he would have died. His thoughts were disturbed by Tyrion, "We must leave from here, brother. I don't like this place"

Jaime walked along with Tyrion and reached his chamber. When he closed his eyes, the girl came to his mind with the dagger twirling along her fingers. He got up immediately cursing the madness in his mind and went to his brother's chamber to find Tyrion check his bed over and over.

"What are you doing?", Jaime asked quietly.

"Well.. This room might very well have the same creature. Did you see its size? It's even bigger than me, when I was born. Gods.. There are a lot of ways to die and I don't want to die bit by a ugly big scorpion.", Tyrion ended.

Jaime's mind crept into the memory again when the dagger plunged next to his cheek. It was thrilling to hell.

"You look lost brother.. Of course you should be. You were the one standing near to it.", Tyrion said lying on his bed.

"Aye.. I saw it near.. And I don't think I can erase it easily..", Jaime ended thinking of Aranna standing so close while she removed the knife from the tree. Tyrion was right, there was indeed more to this girl than it meets the eyes. He sighed and left from there to walk along the castle.


	4. Winterfell

First of all, thanks a lot for all the ten followers and the commenters. As all the comments were under Guest, I have replied with the comments you guys have provided and I will be happy to interact more. This would help in knowing your expectations too. I have updated the next chapter here, with more moments and heat building up. I hope you all enjoy.. Please pour in with your reviews and love..

*_**Thank you for your story!**_

Thanks for the amazing support. Keep reading and commenting..

_***Robb Stark - Elder or younger fraternal twin brother?**_

_**Aranna Stark - Elder or younger fraternal twin sister?**_

_**Sorry, but Aranna Stark's ironically more of the middle daughter of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark, if I'm not wrong.**_

To clarify the major doubt in the order of birth, as another guest has mentioned,

Robb Stark – First born among the twins. (Fraternal elder twin brother) – He has the Tully hair and eye colour.

Aranna Stark – Second born among the twins (But first daughter) (Fraternal younger twin sister). She has the Stark hair and eye colour.

*** _Where Aranna shows both the wilderness of the North and the courtly manners of the South equally, Sansa shows the courtly manners of the South, whereas, Arya shows the wilderness of the North. _**

Yep.. Aranna kinda struggles holding them both. But you captured her nature.

Winterfell

_**JAIME**_

The sun light didn't peep in to wake him up, but the chillness did. He sat up on his bed and realized how the darkness refused to fade away from the room even in that morning hour. He refreshed himself and strode on for a walk outside, along the castle walls to see only a very few men, start their day. As winter was coming, the days were shorter and more cold. He recognized remembering the Stark words, _Winter is Coming_.. How cold and cruel those words were, trying to give a chill to the bones. He touched the lion pommeled hilt of the golden sword that he had worn on the belt and played a proud smile muttering the Lannisters words, _Hear Me Roar_.

There was no house or family that could compare itself with the power of the Lannisters. They had the numbers in wealth, gold and army. Even the crown was indebted to his house. All that Starks had was grumpy long face, snow, pride and honor that they tend keep close to their heart. He chuckled and a gush of early morning wind made him shiver through the bones. He cursed the place and walked forward to find the sun beams, that slowly tried finding its way inside the castle making the snow glitter.

Feeling the ray of sun, that fell on his face he stretched his hands to allow that mild warmth pass through his body. He was disturbed by a shadow that loomed on his face and the sound of steel slashing the air. He looked up to see the source of it, but the sun beams were hindering his sight. He adjusted his eyes to find someone swing steadily in a man's clothes on the gallery above. He wouldn't have minded much, hadn't he noticed the dark locks that swung beautifully on the curvy body. _Which woman would be swinging a sword in Winterfell, other than Aranna Stark?_

He chuckled at the thought of it and positioned himself back to look at her clearly. Mostly, he saw her figure darkened by the sun beams, but he could see the movements of her body. She was fast.. bloody fast. Twirling her sword on her sides and bringing it across the body, slicing through the air, while her legs moved efficiently and tactfully. The steel flashed for the sun light that fell, blinding his eyes, but her movements were swift and precise. He couldn't stop the urge to see her clearly only to be blinded by the sun, making only her structure to be visible. Even the sun cursed him, rising at oddly hours in this North.

But she swung her sword along and moved forward making herself clearly visible to his eyes. She raised her sword pointing at him. She twirled the sword five times tearing the air as she took it to her behind and stood straight. She looked at him with a small smile play up her lips and she raised her right eyebrow at him with pride. A grin appeared on his face as he was very impressed with her moves. Somewhere deep down his heart he saw himself in her. He unsheathed his sword immediately and raised his sword towards her to show what he had got.

He looked up to make sure that she was watching and he twirled the sword in his hand and circled it with a lightening speed. The sword whirled across his body and the sound of heavy slashing surrounded the air around him. He experimented all his moves along his body all the while feeling his heart beat, rushing with blood, which made him feel more alive for every passing second. He knew he was the best swordsman and his wrist knew it more better, proving it, as the steel cut for all his moves.

At last, he raised his sword before her and saw her gray eyes widen and mouth open. She must have been very impressed and that gave a chill to his skin. He smiled proudly and he pulled back the sword along his sword arm to make a poise in the end. But the sword had hit a small tree behind and a heavy chunk of snow fell on his head.

He felt pathetic and embarrassed of it and he heard her laugh uncontrollable at that sight. He groaned knowing how he failed before her, because of that stupid northern snow. He pushed away the snow from his hair and looked up at her who was still laughing heavily looking at him. Suddenly, a small smile brushed up his lips and he bent down shaking his head. She ended her laughs slowly with curious eyes. She turned back to run away inside. He leaned on the tree and engulfed that moment tenderly. It was childishness and naiveness that crept into his heart smoothly and he felt his heart to lift off something very heavy, just for that moment. All his deep and dark secrets caved into some corner as though it would melt away, like the snow around him was melting for the sun. He saw the girl as himself when he was a boy, with no worries of the world, where only dreams and happiness had its way with him. He walked back to have breakfast as he recollected that beautiful memory over and over in his head with a tender smile.

_**TYRION**_

His eyes started burning and his legs were sore for the cold. He had to move himself out from that chair, to make the blood flow, yet he was so tired for even doing that. He had been sitting in that library the whole night reading everything and anything that he could get his hands on to. If he ever closed his eyes, he woke up with a cry for the phantom feeling of that ugly big monstrous scorpion creeping on him.

His interest was in dragons but that night he raveled into the chest of books that he had bought from King's Landing for the journey North and found, _"The Mysterious Animals Of The Forbidden Lands"_. Tyrion looked at the book that lied on the table and regretted even more for opening it.

He turned his head towards the door and saw Aranna enter the library. She was wearing a light blue dress with her black locks dangling over her bosoms. All the tiredness and tension vapoured from his body and only excitement creeped into his mind looking at her.

"Lady Ara..", he called politely. She returned the curtsey with a smile.

"Lord Tyrion.."

She walked towards the rack and took a big book in her hand. She came back towards him and took a seat opposite to him. Tyrion couldn't stop himself from admiring the girl's beauty.

"Are you going to say me that you are interested in reading too? A girl with a lot of skills, I must say..", he asked looking at her eyes.

She returned a warmly smile. "No.. I am not.. Unlike you, I am not interested in dragons and.. the Starks' lineage..."

Tyrion looked at her eyes that read all the books that was lying on the table before him. He became curious at her sharpness and asked politely, "You are a Stark, my lady.. Are you not interested in your history..?"

She twitched her brows together and shook her head. "I should be.. Shouldn't I?.. But last I heard you are a lion.. Then why would you read about dragons?.."

She gave a pause and continued, "I can see the similarties between us.. We both reach for something more than that of our nature.."

Tyrion laughed aloud for her comments and came for a truce. "Well.. I give up.. You won me over words.. When was the last time someone did that to me?..", he paused and thought deeply. "Never..."

She smiled and opened the book to place the parchment inside safely. "You look so tired, Lord Tyrion.. Is it the cold?", she asked in concern.

"No.. It is because of that ten inch long scorpion which you killed.. Gods.. I feel they are everywhere..", he ended and looked at his body once again thinking about the creature.

"Are you really saying me that you didn't sleep the whole night, because of that scorpion..?", she raised her eyebrows in wonder.

Tyrion didn't really want the girl to think of him as a coward who would whine for a tiny creature. He straightened himself and looked at her sharp gray eyes deeply. "Lady Ara.. I wouldn't worry if it just was any scorpion.. It is called the DeathStalker for a reason.. Which is found only in the North.."

She closed the book and moved back to sit comfortably impressed by his knowledge. That made Tyrion get a chill, pass through his skin. He continued, "If it had bitten my brother, his skin color would have changed purple in five minutes and he would have puked out what ever he ate in the feast. And within an hour his breath would have started suffocating him. Finally two hours later, his heart would give up causing him a painful death.."

Tyrion ended imagining Jaime go through whatever he explained, for which he regretted immediately. His brother was the only soul in his whole family or in the whole world to love him. He felt gratitude arise for the girl who sat before him. "I must say.. Thank you so much Lady Ara.. You really saved my brother's life.."

She was still looking at him with parted lips unable to engulf every information he spoke to her. She gathered herself and shook her head. "How did you know all this?.. You have never even visited the North ever before.. These creatures belong here.."

Tyrion was swayed away by her curiosity at his knowledge. It had been a long time since someone as beautiful as her had took notice of him. "It does belong to the North.. But when you can't travel to places.. You live in the books which will take you to places that you have never seen..", Tyrion ended and offered the book _The Mysterious Animals Of The Forbidden Lands_. She took it delicately and opened the pages to read. She went through the pages that mentioned about the horses that was used by the Dothraki riders.

As she read those pages, Tyrion observed her more carefully. She had sharp gray eyes, thick red lips and chiseled jaw. She had beautiful curves and big bosoms, well enough for a man's desire. He moved uncomfortably in his chair as she turned towards him with a smile.

"I always thought, my Thunder was the best beast.. Never knew the Dothraki had better..", she exclaimed. She closed the book and offered him back, "Thank you, Lord Tyrion.."

He refused politely, "Consider it my gift, Lady Ara.. You can keep it.."

She thought for a while and accepted it happily. As she went for the door, she turned back and said aloud. "Even though the book says every thing.. There are some information only the people living on the land would know.."

He got down from his chair and walked near her. She opened the door and pointed to the plants that decorated the porch. "These plants will make sure to keep away the snakes and scorpions entering inside.."

Tyrion tilted his head and she laughed mildly looking at him. "Why didn't you say it yesterday..? I could have slept peacefully.."

"Well.. Atleast you southerners deserve one sleepless night in the North..", she smiled playfully and left to the stairs that spiraled down. He looked at her beautiful behind and muttered to himself. _I am sure I am going to have several sleepless nights.._

_**ARANNA**_

She stood in the porch and saw the King's men leave for the last hunt. It was her last day in Winterfell and breathed that cold air around to feel it inside. She saw Robb, Jory, Uncle Benjen go towards the stable. It was Jon, who was missing the pack.

She walked towards the Godswood knowing she might find him there. It was Jon who took the brunt of the King's arrival. He was casted aside every single time for the name he bore, which was never his mistake. He was a Stark and the blood of the first men run through his veins. Yet, even that stupid Prince mocked him.

As she was not allowed to enter anywhere near the court-yard, strictly condemned by mother, she stood on the porch, where father always used to watch porch and observed many things. She understood that the Prince was rude and pompous. He had the demeanor to insult everyone around him. He continuously insulted Robb while sparring and the guards around him always laughed to please his arse. She started despising the Prince and every one of her siblings hated him too, except Sansa, who refused to open her eyes to see his true face.

Her long brown dress trailed on the snow as she saw Jon standing near the heart tree. Jon had agreed to take the Black and would be leaving to the Wall sooner. Her guts knotted at the thought of it, as all the three of them would be torn away to different places. She never imagined, it would be this way and her heart sank. Robb would be in Winterfell; Jon in the Wall; Herself in the South. All in the different corners of the world. She walked near by and Jon uttered words without even looking behind.

"I heard the Wall has the biggest heart tree. Men say the words before the heart tree and become the members of the Night's watch..", Jon ended with pride turning to her side.

She saw the heart tree that loomed monstrously covering most of the God's wood. Its red eyes had blood dripping slowly and that somehow soothed her mind. Ghost looked at her with dark red eyes and Shadow leapt from her bbehind to move close to Ghost. Both the wolves looked at each other and started snarling and it gave a terrible feeling to her heart.

Ghost was white as snow while Shadow was dark as sin. Both shared the deep red eyes and to look at the wolves standing opposite, snarling at each other, she felt Jon and herself to be standing on opposite ends. Jon must have felt the same as he called his direwolf name. She called Shadow too and both the wolves parted calmly.

"Jon..", she called him in a tender voice. "You don't have to go.. You can stay in Winterfell.." She gently took Jon's hand in hers. "You know Robb loves you.. He will never think otherwise..", she ended trying to convince him.

He smiled looking at her with his gray eyes darken for fondness. "I know.. But I will always be a bastard here, Ara. You know that very well.. And I want to change that. I don't want to live like this. Even a bastard can raise to a greater position in the Wall. I need that space to grow, which I will never get here.."

She felt the pain in her brother's words as it plunged into her heart. She never knew a better man than Jon. But all this world offered him was pain, by giving him a name to loathe. She wanted to be happy for him. Jon would be a leader if he went to the Wall. He was a very good sword and he would become a first ranger like Uncle Benjen. Starks had always served the Wall and he would make the house proud. Only now, the Wall was not a place of glory. It was filled with rapers and thieves. But if anyone who could thrive among the three, it would be Jon. He would survive through it and raise up as a leader there.

She gave a warm hug to him knowing her brother would be fine and they had to get seperated to grow better. The direwolves started howling immediately and she became restless looking at them. They both took their hands to their wolves and tried calming down but they kept howling and she felt it so much distresssing. When she tried calming Shadow, her wolf started pacing and pulled her dress with her teeth. Ara understood the wolf was trying to say something, so she followed where Shadow went. Both Ghost and Shadow, ran before them and they hesitantly followed them.

The wolves were taking them both to the farthest end of the castle near the First Keep. They heard another howling noise of the wolf as they reached near to the Broken Tower. They saw Bran's wolf Summer howl running across the body of someone. When she laid her eyes on the body that lied below, it clouded and her body became numb. Her fingers started trembling and she felt a gush of cold wind wake her up. She gathered herself to go near the body and knelt down to see Bran lie cold and dead. _No.. He cant be.. Not Bran.. Not her little brother.._

She took his hand to check the pulse and sighed deeply knowing he was alive. She touched his body with trembling hands as the tears kept washing her cheeks. She looked up at Jon, who was lost from the world looking at Bran lie there. She touched Bran's legs and felt the broken bones. She had to take Bran to the Maester's chamber. _He will know how to cure.. The bones are not the problem.. It will mend back.._

She lifted Bran in her arms and stood up while her whole body was shaking in fear. "Jon...", she yelled immediately to make him come out of the trance. Jon flickered his eyes for the first time and ran towards her to help. He took Bran from her arms and ran towards the Maester's chambers. She took faster steps to follow him, but she paused and looked at the burned watch tower.


	5. Farewell

Thanks for all the comments guys.. I replied to every single one and had a good time interacting too. It would be more great if you could log in as a user as I really don't know if someone is replying or repeating with guest as user name. I have a new chapter for you.. Please go ahead and enjoy.. Don't forget to communicate.. It is a fun ride to write when you guys like it.

*_**Winter-fell's Stark Sisters are likable in their own ways, right?**_

Exactly! They all have different skills and talent. And unpopular opinion, I like Sansa. In my story, I want to bring out her nature more brushed up. Hope you like it.

_***Getting enough of this story's tough, right? **_

I am glad you like it... :) Please read the new one and say me if you liked it.

_***Hopefully, Shadow the dire-wolf will survive longer as well. **_

Fingers crossed..

_***(To Aranna and Sansa Stark): You're hot. **_

I know.. They are amazing duo..

_***Just because Aranna's easily interested in neither boys nor men (princes, lords or neither) doesn't make her a misandrist, does it? **_

No.. I am sorry my expression of words was less impressive. She actually likes valiant knights and has hopes, dreams to marry them. Like Ser Arthur Dayne, the greatest swordsman. Even she doesn't flinch when Robb mentions about Ser Barristan. As she knew Sansa liked the Prince more, she convinced Sansa she never liked younger boys. (As she was actually older to the Prince. She didn't really see a connection of admiration even before she met Joffrey). For the Lords part, she didn't find the passion, as it mostly revolved around a political prospective, to strengthen the allies. But, she is not a misandrist. Perhaps, I didn't convey it properly. I wanted to add her teen crush in the story, but that would make it more lengthy, maybe I ll add it later in the future POVs to clear the confusion.

*** _(To Sansa Stark while congratulating her): Good luck trying to achieve your classic fairytale, high fantasy goal. _**

I wish her the same.. But we all know how it ends.. :(

*_**Hopefully, Aranna Stark will survive longer as well as long as she makes smarter/wiser decisions/choices. **_

Hehe.. I am not going to say it.. But you know, at the end of the day, she is a STARK. :):)

*_**Hopefully, Aranna Stark will survive longer as well as long as she makes smarter/wiser decisions/choices. **_

Hehe.. I am not going to say it.. But you know, at the end of the day, she is a STARK. :):)

*_**Sorry, but do you wish Aranna Stark was another canon character? **_

Not in the books. Books have panned out brilliantly, so far.. I like the show too, but I would be happy if they had her. Now, she is mine and will be used only in my story.

*_**Thank you for this chapter! **_

A new chapter.. Please read ahead and enjoy.. Don't forget to input your voice.. It really drives me to write cautiously and carefully.

***_but she deserves to remain single, doesn't she?_**

No.. I would do no such thing. She is just an young girl. I hope she finds someone.

_***Unlike her little/younger sisters, Sansa and Arya, poor Aranna kinda struggles them both which makes her different from Sansa and Arya, but I captured her nature which is something you're right about. Aranna's in neither Sansa's nor Arya's shadows, is she?**_

Exactly.. I like your referance of using Shadow.. She is neither of her sisters' Shadows. The pun is good considering she has her own Shadow (her direwolf) :):)

_***But it was not all of it. She had wildness and darkness to be ruthless which was never seen by anyone, including Catelyn, especially Sansa and even Arya.**_

Yep.. It is hard for them to notice with her perfect facade. They had to be close like Robb, her twin to see through her. Aranna kinda of believes herself very different from rest of her pack.

_***both, but it's better to let Aranna keep the Southern courtly manners and the Northern wilderness, isn't it?**_

I will consider it.. as the story goes. She is the first daughter of Warden of the North, so she would have Septa to teach the courtly manners. The point is she finds it very hard, unlike Sansa who is a natural at it.

_***Sansa likes the Southern courtly manner showing version/side of Aranna, whereas, Arya likes the Northern wilderness showing version/side of Aranna. **_

Yep...

_*****__**Aranna Stark's more mature than Sansa, right?**_

Definitely.. But she can understand Sansa's naiveness and sees the beauty in it and appreciates her talent.

_***Sorry, but I'm so excited about the next future chapter.**_

Here you go... Say me how it is.. :)

_**FAREWELL**_

_**ARANNA**_

Her chest heaved for the shortness of breath, as she took two steps at a time to climb the longest stairs of Winterfell. She reached the top of the burned watch tower and gasped to take all the air around. Her gray knee length dress fluttered for the sudden gust of wind from the tower window. She came there everyday since Bran's fall, which happened a fortnight before. It was her last day in Winterfell and she wanted to be in that tower more than any other place. Her hand trailed over the rails of the window and admired the beauty of the castle. It was the biggest watch tower in the whole Winterfell and standing atop, it gave a view of the whole castle. _Is this why Bran came here?_

Men and guards were moving the wagons and mounts, to get ready for the journey South near the castle gates, the heart tree in the Godswood shed some leaves for mild wind, Hodor was picking heavy logs of woods to the kitchen. Every thing was clear from the tower, except how Bran fell down. He had the strongest foothold and he had climbed over a thousand times. Her finger moved to her torso, to touch the metal vial when she thought about Bran, who lost his leg and became crippled for life. He was sweet as summer who had dreams of becoming a knight. Now, everything was taken away from her little brother.

For the first whole week, she sat by Bran every single day and fed him honey water to keep him alive in his long sleep. Mother wept for days but Ara's tears dried eventually, as she knew Bran would wake up. Father agreed to go ahead with the travel as planned because there was nothing they could do to help Bran. It was quite a draught that tore through her face, making her whole body shiver even underneath her black wolf pelted cloak, which made her come out of the old memories. She saw Winterfell one last time and held every thing in her heart as she closed her eyes to save that memory.

She climbed down faster and ran towards Bran's chamber. She went near her brother who looked weak and frail within just a fortnight. She touched those fragile fingers and kissed his forehead to say him farewell. She looked back at her grieving mother sitting in a chair, nearby Bran's bed. Bran was mother's fovourite as she was father's favourite and Mother was distraught and lost. She moved to her side and touched her shoulder from behind. Mother bought her cold fingers to clench Ara's knuckles and took it to her lips to place a tender dry kiss.

Out of nowhere, tears rolled down Ara's cheeks and she hugged mother from behind, as she wrapped her arms around Mother's shoulder. Ara placed head on those shoulder. The tear drops dripped on mother's other hand that was placed gingerly on the lap. She wanted to be with Mother and Bran. It hurt so much to leave them then. Mother was the strongest person she had ever known and to see her broken, stinged her heart.

"Come here..", Mother called and Ara moved to sit on the bed next to Bran and opposite to Mother. There was no sweet smile left in Mother's face or no warmth in her voice. It was dry and full of pain. "Ara.. You did everything you could, for Bran..", Mother convinced.

She didn't do anything for Bran and there was nothing to be done either. "I did nothing, Mother..", she sobbed saying it.

"You did, child.. Now, I want you to be strong as a Tully.. You have always taken care of your little brothers and sisters. Without you, your sisters will create havoc to your father. You go take care of them..", Mother said touching her face.

Ara didn't really believe she was a good caretaker as Mother was. She became silent and mother spoke politely, "Your father looks strong from outside. But he needs you there, Ara.. He will suffer without you.."

She believed in that, at least. Father would be miserable without her. She nodded her head and kissed her mother's cheek to leave to the door. "Robb and Rickon needs you too mother.."

"Bran needs me more..", Mother said clutching to Bran's hand.

She came down to the porch of the Great Keep and spoke with Rickon for sometime. He didn't understand or accept anything that she spoke. Instead he cried aloud and all Ara could do was hug him tight. It took two men to take Rickon away from her who clutched her legs and screamed from his throat.

She looked down to see Robb commanding the house hold. He had grown so much in a fort night. He looked up at her and gave a smile to walk towards the stairs. She was never the girl that mother thought her to be. It was Robb who understood so much better about her. She had fought with him half her life, just like Arya fought with Sansa. Ara was even more worse than Arya, only Robb had never complained to Mother as Sansa did.

"Is it a good bye now..?", Robb asked with a wide grin.

Her heart beat very fast in panic knowing she would be leaving Robb. Her twin, her accomplice in all the petty crimes, her over protective imbecile of a brother. Words failed her but her eyes looked deep at his blue orbs. His face went pale feeling the ache through Ara's eyes and he turned his head to the side in attempt to hide away his agony.

"I thought you will be happy... seeing me gone..", she tried japing but even that gave them both more distress. He turned back with his brows narrowed and shook his head.

"Don't.. Don't make this any more hard, Ara.. You know I will be miserable..", he said with a breaking voice.

She didn't doubt a little on it. Both of them would be miserable. She managed to give a smile and japed again, "Of course you should be.. What is the point of us being the twins then..?". He grinned widely.

"No one believed we are twins.. And I am glad you don't look like me.. Gods.. I really can't see a woman look like me..", he grunted. She beat his arms and laughed imagining him as a girl.

"You are pathetic, brother.."

"I am..", he ended and looked at her eyes. "We may not look alike. But I know you better than anyone. Seven Hells.. No one knows your madness.. and your anger.." He sighed and placed his hands on her shoulder, "I won't be there with you, Ara.. To protect you or to save you from any mess.. Promise me you won't be reckless there.. And you should take care of Father and the girls.."

She never hid her true nature from Robb. She didn't have to hide as he would never judge or scold. Now, that one last person who knew her also won't be there with her. She simply nodded her head and looked down at her feet.

"Let the others take you.. You are not going to change. I hope you-", he said but tears fell from her eyes and she hugged him tight.

He stopped speaking and embraced her back. She cried on his shoulder with sobs and she couldn't stand there anymore. She pulled back to walk away fasr from there. She didn't want to hear anymore of good bye from anyone there. And she didn't believe she could ever part from Robb normally. She ran towards the Godswood and kneeled down to pray for Bran while tears washed her cheeks. She didn't know how much time it was, but she sat there till her heart paced better. She opened her eyes hearing the sound of snow crunch under the boots.

"Do you hear that sound..?".

She got up on her feet hearing uncle Benjen's voice. She turned back gloomily and listened to the air howling sound, made from the heart tree's red leaves.

"Winds of the heart tree.. It means the old Gods are hearing to your prayers..", uncle said as he reached near her.

"They better do.. Or I will kill the Gods too..", she said in desperation and anger.

He gave a small smile to her. "Have I ever said how much you resemble your aunt Lyanna?", uncle asked curiously and she bent her head down supressing her rage. "You resemble more when you are angry.. She had the same fierceness as you.."

Ara looked at her uncle who looked more troubled than happy to relate her with aunt. Probably because of the nature how her aunt died; raped and killed by the dragon Prince. Uncle took her hand and opened her palm to place a golden feather. It was no gold but it shone like one.

"Golden owl's..", she exclaimed in surprise. It was the rarest bird in the North of the Wall and no one had ever captured it. The wildlings considered the golden feather the owl shed, to be very lucky. She pulled the silver chain out from her neck where her metal vial was kept and placed the feather around.

"Thank you..", she barely whispered with a beam of smile. Her eyes wandered to the blinding flash of the sword hilt that uncle had sheathed safely around his belt.

He observed her eyes and unsheathed the sword. The hilt was made of icy blue crystals that gleamed for the sun beams but the sword was long, and the blade was dark as night. It had a transparent glow along the edges to prove that it was no ordinary sword. It was beautiful than father's long sword Ice. Ice looked nothing before this sword. This sword looked majestic.

"What is this uncle?", she asked in ashtonishment as she never witnessed such a sharp edge.

Uncle laughed looking at her parted lips and wondering eyes. "I am not sure.. But it looks beautiful.. Isn't it..?

"I found it in my last ranging at the Fist of the First men. It was wrapped neatly in a black cloak of a Brother. I thought it to be one of the Brother's sword and took it back to the Wall. But no one claimed it.."

She came near to see it closer and her hands urged to touch the blade. "It is steel but it doesn't look like one..", she said.

"Aye.. But the edge is too sharp than a Valyrian blade. The sword itself gives strength to the arms when you wield... Maddening strength..", he responded and took few steps back to swing the sword along his arms.

His hand moved fast and rapid. Very fast.. and very precise. Ara could have sworn she was just dreaming. She never saw any one swing at that speed and force. Not even Jaime, whom she thought to be the best swordsman. She smiled in happiness and he offered the sword to her. She held the sword hilt and felt a chillness pass through her hand.

Her mind went blank and empty for a moment. She felt tremendous strength pass through her arms. She almost forgot the presence of any one or anything around, but that black sword. She moved back and twirled it along her hand very fast. She swung it along her sides and rotated all around her body fast and faster. Her whole body felt the energy and power pass through her arms. Sooner the black blade and her body became one. She didn't remember the time that passed by but her body moved along with the sword. It was for the sound of her uncle that she stopped swinging and looked at him.

She was very happy after so many days, forgetting every single worry that itched her heart.

"How did you do that?", uncle asked in amazement.

She shook her head and words didn't slip out in excitement. She relaxed and walked towards him to offer the sword back. "I dont know, uncle.. But this sword is very special.. And it must have belonged to someone special too."

He didn't take the sword but nodded his head. "It must have.. But you weild it far better than me. I tend to think the sword has chosen you.. You can keep it.."

She grinned ear to ear and jumped to hug him tight. He laughed heavily and she looked back at that majestic black sword. "It has very sharp edge.. I don't want you to get cut..", he warned as he removed the sword sheath from his belt.

She sheathed it back and nodded in happiness as this was her first real steel blade. "Thank you.. so much..", she ended gasping the air around.

They both spoke about the sword and walked to the stables. She climbed on Thunder while Shadow padded along. Sooner father and the other brothers of the Night's Watch joined them.

"Forgot to say goodbye to your brother..?", Jon asked riding next to her.

"I am not forgetting.. I am avoiding..", she expressed her anguish in parting away from everyone.

He patted on her shoulder and gave a smile. "Don't worry.. We will meet sooner.. I will come to King's Landing or Storm's End for your wedding..", Jon teased. Father merely mentioned Renly's name and both the brothers had been ragging her since then.

"Or I will come to Castle Black for your wedding with the Ice Queen..", she mocked back and they both laughed.

When the roads came to an end they both looked at each other and no words were required to express their sufferings. They nodded their head and went apart in different directions.

_**JAIME**_

Jaime felt boredom creep into his head, as he rode in the red stallion. Without Tyrion, there were no worthy companions to speak with either. He turned back to see Cersei come very far in the wheel house. The wretched wheel house was slowing the journey and all he wanted was to be with the woman he loved, yet he rode with Robert everyday guarding him.

He turned to the far side and saw Aranna Stark ride in her black destrier looking over the roads that had flowers blooming. This girl was the only interesting topic lately, for everyone in the party, especially for Robert, he could say.

She was the only woman to ride a horse in the party, along with her father. Intentionally or not, Robert made sure Ned Stark travelled with him in the journey. And the King found some way to speak with Ara. Jaime didn't know what Robert found in this girl to spend time with her saying some of his war tales. Cersei was the woman any man would want to leave the Kingdom to be with. Even, he himself left the Rocks to be with Cersei, not this girl. She was just a wild Northern flower, while Cersei was a sunset.

He didn't forget to notice how the girl struggled to be with Robert or to speak with him. She did not respond enthusiastically but her replies were not polite either. He doubted Ned Stark noticed any of this.

Sometimes, he observed Ara taking her little sister, in her horse and they spoke with all smiles and giggles. That small girl would present Ara, some beautiful flowers and they both would adorn it in their hair. It was the King who would take notice of it and comment saying it looked very beautiful on her. A King's remarks must make any girl blush but Ara always gave a cold curt nod, of the Starks. She was a Stark to the bones with no much display of sweet words.

He wondered how she would survive in King's Landing, especially survive Cersei. Cersei had already become restless of the girl. Jaime's eyes wandered to the dagger that she had worn in her boots. It was the one she used, to kill the scorpion that day. Tyrion informed Jaime about the nature of that scorpion. She saved him once. He didn't require anyone's saving but she did it nevertheless. It was her dagger that plunged into the tree. He pushed his calves next to her horse and rode along.

_**ARANNA**_

She turned to her side and saw Jaime ride along with her.

"Lovely dagger! It must serve as a great weapon in combat. Has it seen any blood?..", he asked in mockery and she looked at him with wide gray eyes.

"It has, Ser..", she replied sharply unable to bear his arrogance.

He gave a smirk and tilted his head. "Oh.. I am sorry.. I know it saw some blood.. Blood of scorpions, spiders and snakes.. what not..?"

She was flustered by his answer and her gray eyes darkened in anger for how he was insulting her. "I remember it saving your life, once.."

He scowled and shook his head in denial. He made a mocking laugh expressing if she really believed that. Her head was burning with anger of seeing his cockiness. He smirked and rode infront with an amusement in troubling her mind.

But after a while, his questions troubled her more. He didn't say anything wrong. The only blood, her dagger saw was of scorpions and snakes. Sometimes, when father took them for hunt, she had used bow and arrow or the hunting dagger on animals, never on human. And all these days, she never thought bad about it, until Jaime mocked her. She was infuriated by Jaime's impudence.

The ride was very slow since the day they started the journey because of the big wheelhouse which screeched and rolled slowly to come through the roads. Sansa and Arya rode in another wheelhouse with Septa. But Arya would not stay inside the wheelhouse. She would go play with a friend of hers among the smallfolks or ride with Ara.

Ara was disturbed when Father called her and she pulled the reins of her horse to ride alongside Father. He offered her a pair of riding gloves.

"It is very cold, Ara.. You must not forget to wear the gloves.", he warned sweetly and she took those thick gloves to her fingers. "Where is your wolf?", he asked looking at her side.

"She had left for hunting in the morning." Her wolf started hunting unlike her sisters' wolves. Shadow would be missing for the whole day but she would join the column later and sleep at night beside her.

They both turned back hearing the crashing sound of the wheels break, from the Queen's wheelhouse. That monstrously heavy wheelhouse always halted the journey like this. That noon, Sansa, Arya and herself were invited to join the King, for lunch. A long dias was placed where Father sat along with the King. The Queen was also present with the Prince by her side. The boar that Robert had hunt, in the morning, was served along with wine, ale and many more relishes of the South.

"When can we leave..?", Arya asked aloud.

"As soon as, you finish your lunch..", Ara said with a smile and noticed Arya's bruised hand. "Are you practicing..?", Ara asked and her little sister gave a wide grin sweetly.

"Please don't say to father, sister.."

Ara chuckled at that, imagining her days sparring with Robb and Jon. "I won't.. But you must come to my camp at night.. I will apply salve to that bruise..". Arya nodded in excitement and they were disturbed by a serving maid, who offered a plate of honey dipped roasted hare.

The maid placed the plate gingerly before Ara and whispered slowly to her ears, "His Grace, wanted you to have it, milady.. It is specially prepared for you.."

Before Ara gathered herself to ask a question, the maid left from the place. She turned back to look at the King, who was still speaking with Father. She was taken aback by this meaningless silly gesture by the King. It was Arya who disturbed her by placing her fork to pierce into the hare flesh. Arya rolled her tongue along the lips and ate it gladly. "I like it.. It really is special, sister", Arya said and moved the plate to her side. Ara laughed at her little sister and had the rest of the lunch speaking about her training.

Once the lunch was over, the King spoke with Father aloud. The Queen was speaking with her brother, Ser Jaime. Sansa was with the Prince. There were Kingsguards, knights who surrounded them along with the King sharing japes and tales.

"Do you remember the time when we took Gulltown.. No.. You were not there. It was Jon who was there with me. I slayed Marq Grafton with a single blow to his chest with my war hammer..", the King said and laughed. "Seven hells.. Those were the times, when a man actually felt like a man, holding the war hammer in hand and swing against enemies.. Look at us, both, now.."

Father smiled and replied in calmness, "We both are not the same boys, we were.. Now we are married and old.."

"Nonsense.. I can show you what I have got, even now.. Come on.. Show me yours..", the King got up giving his ale horn to a squire who stood next to him. "Anyways.. The journey is slow and boring. Perhaps, we can try archery. Do you remember the time when Jon punished us, day and night, for missing the target?", the King asked and Father laughed remembering it.

Father looked so happy around the King, forgetting all the worries of the world. The King asked for men to arrange for a target board at a distance and they bought bow and arrows. The King walked towards the line and nocked the arrow to pull it along the bowarm. He released it, which hit the bull's eyes. The crowd cheered for him.

Father went next to the line and released his arrow. The arrow hit the bull's eyes, right next to Robert's arrow. Both the arrows were close to each other, without any distance between them.

"We both are still in good shape then..", Robert laughed over it.

"We both are not enough for a competition. Let the others join too..", father asked and the King looked at the rest of the Kingsguard.

"Kingslayer! What are you waiting for? Come.. show us what you got.."

Jaime walked forward and said, "I am sorry, Your Grace.. I must admit long sword is my weapon, not archery.."

"Arghh.. Leave..", the King wavered his hand and he searched for others in the crowd. "Ara.. Do you want to try?"

She saw her father who called her by extending his hand towards her and she walked forward. She took the bow and nocked the arrow in it. She pulled the arrow along the bowarm and aimed for the bull's eye which already was occupied with both the arrows, resting next to each other. She released her arrow.

It plunged into the target board and moved both father's and the King's arrows aside, placing itself between the both. For the force her arrow landed, the other two arrows fell down into the mud. Some men around gave noises and cheers for that. Father came next and patted her back, with a smile. It was the King, who looked at her with focused eyes.

"You did very well, Lyanna..", the King said with his eyes trying to dig into her eyes. The whole crowd was silent hearing to the name he uttered and every single soul looked at her. The Queen walked away immediately swirling her dress in anger, followed by her handmaidens. The game was stopped as the King took heavier steps to leave from that place. She clutched to Father's hand, who was looking at Robert walking away. The crowd started dispersing and Father looked back at her with sadness.

"Robert.. He loved your aunt, very much.. And he is still in those memories..", Father convinced her.

"I know, Father..", she said and left from that place. Shadow joined from hunt and Ara rubbed the black fur to feel the warmth pass through her body in that cold wind. She hugged her direwolf tighter and took her for a walk, away from all the eyes. With Shadow next to her, not many bothered to look at Ara and she felt much safer with her direwolf. It was empty cold land that folded before her, and she stood there for a long time, enjoying the mere presence of the North. She walked back to move towards the column and saw Ser Jaime stand alone.

A sudden thrill raised to her head remembering what happened in the lunch. She walked towards him and he looked at her and Shadow with widened eyes. Shadow snarled at him and moved forward. Jaime glowered at Shadow and placed his hand to the sword hilt.

"Shadow..", she called and her wolf came back to her. "No need to fear, Ser.. She won't hurt you..", she said and walked near him.

"It better be.. Else, it has to face my sword..", Jaime responded with disdain.

She smirked at him and asked, "Funny thing.. A Kingsguard you are.. yet you only know to use a sword?.. What a pity.. to not even able to learn archery..!"

He narrowed his eyebrows processing the insult. She almost felt happy in giving him his own medicine. "Archery..? It is a coward's weapon, Lady Ara.. I don't like to fight at a distant. Give me a clean fight, face to face..", Jaime replied defiantly.

"I agree.. We all have our excuses when we lose..", she said with a twitch in her mouth. She tilted her head, "It will be much safer for you if you accompany your sister in that wheelhouse that is screeching and screaming everyday. We really want you to be safe, ser.."

She felt so much pleasure in seeing the anger that aroused around his eyes and while his face turned red. It was only for a few seconds. He chuckled immediately and shook his head. "Trust me.. I would if I could.", he smiled widely. "But you see, I have a duty as a Kingsguard. With new dangers surrounding the King, each passing day, the job gets more tougher."

She shrunk her forehead unable to understand what new dangers he was speaking about. He came closer and looked into her eyes very deeply. It gave a chill to her bones as he stared at her with his emerald green eyes that shone brightly. For the first time, she realized how handsome he looked. "It seems a sharp weapon is very close to our King.. always..", he paused and lowered his head. "If it was a steel, I would fight it easily, but it's a woman's eyes.. so sharp and gray.. Is there a way to protect a man from a woman's eyes?.."

Her lips parted hearing him and she blushed immediately when his words entered her heart. Jaime looked at her blushed cheeks and smiled charmingly. She bent her head down unable to meet up his gaze. He left from there and she cursed herself for blushing over and over, stupidly. She walked faster away from there, along with Shadow trying to forget everything.


End file.
